cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Azrad
Clan Azrad is a krogan clan in name only. Some would say it would be more accurate to call them a monastic order, but even that is only part of the truth. Azrad’s only land on Tuchanka consists of a monastery and a very small town surrounding it. Most of them are rarely there, usually leaving the monastery in the hands of students, teachers, and a skeleton staff. At any given time, there are rarely more than 300 living members of Clan Azrad on all of Tuchanka, and almost none off-world. Often, “Azrad” is used to describe a member’s profession more than their clan affiliation. Colloquially, they are called “Death Priests,” for their tasks are rarely for those that still breathe. 'Role' Azrad supposedly comes from a truncated line from an ancient krogan poem in an old dialect: “I am seeker of the spurned.” This is the most basic description of the Azrad seeker’s role. The dangerous nature of the Krogan homeworld after the nuclear collapse of their society meant that countless souls perished out in the wastelands outside the reach of their own clans and shamans. Krogan superstition is strong, with many insisting that those left out to rot, their bodies given no last rites or rest, would haunt the place of their death or even their killers. The Azrad search for the remains of these lost souls and give them some form of rest. This usually involves giving them a proper burial themselves, or delivering them to their clan’s own shaman. They usually call their duties ‘rescues’ despite their targets being corpses, and they show utmost respect and dutifulness in their morbid task. An Azrad is careful not to impose themselves into the territory of local shamans’ duties, as they are guests. In addition, their skills in tracking and survival make them useful to locals needing outside aid in searches or similar tasks.While usually willing to help, Azrads are not above asking for payment if the task is not part of their sworn duties. 'Traditions' Clan Azrad accepts trainees from any clan and regardless of gender, though many recruits come from descendents of their own ranks. Training is strict and may be as long as their teachers think it necessary. Their Rite of Passage can vary on the individual, but usually involves surviving in the wilderness with no supplies for an amount of time, or participating in a ‘rescue’ mission for a fallen Azrad brother. Once sworn in a new Azrad is expected to begin their first vigil very soon. They are traditionally given a weapon and some armor crafted by the monastery’s smith. In modern times, many still prefer melee weapons or firearms with old-fashioned heat sinks due to the unlikelihood of finding spare thermal clips out in the wastes. A vigil is almost always 30 Tuchankan years (510 Earth years). Of those that survive their first vigil wandering the surface of Tuchanka, most find themselves unable to readjust to life in a single place, and simply swear themselves to another, repeating the process until they perish or return to the monastery to teach new recruits or fill some other role. The Azrad’s monastery contains a library, which catalogues the death rites for all clans willing to share their traditions so that the Azrad might properly serve their members should one be found. If an Azrad cannot identify a body’s Clan or does not know the Clan’s rites, they will usually bring the body back to a local shaman. Barring that, they will conduct a special rite depending on the circumstances. Much is left to discretion, but many members have their own rules, such as dealing with the bodies of children. 'Notable Members' Azrad Nynev- Eldest living Azrad, and generally looked to in the rare case of an executive decision needed in the monastery. Azrad Tsal- Mate of Urdnot Tiassa. Currently within the final year of his vigil. Category:Krogan Category:Krogan Clans